Tácticas de seducción por Sirius Black
by Venetrix
Summary: Sirius le enseña a Remus tácticas para conseguir una cita y se las muestra con Lily Evans. ¿Conseguirá seducir a la pelirroja? Este fic participa en el reto Estáis todos locos, me voy. ¡Arre Unicornio! del foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto **Estáis todos locos, me voy. ¡Arre Unicornio!** del foro _**The Ruins**_.

**Advertencia:** Si esperáis encontraros una historia seria y medianamente coherente, no seguir leyendo. Si queréis leer sobre personajes que conserven sus personalidades, no seguir leyendo. Es una parodia, suave, pero parodia en algunos aspectos.

* * *

—Verás, querido Remus, el mundo se divide en dos clases de hombres: el resto y yo. Tú, por lógica deducción, estás en la categoría de "resto".

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —interrumpió Peter cuyos ojos brillaban de la emoción por descubrir los secretos de seducción de su amigo.

—Que el resto lo tenéis más difícil.

—Ahora no —refunfuñó por lo bajo Lupin, cuyas mejillas se habían incendiado. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerle creer a Sirius que sentía curiosidad por conocer sus tácticas de seducción?

McGonagall les echó una mirada acusatoria mientras apuntaba en la pizarra, con toque de varita, los principios elementales para transformar los objetos inanimados en figuras en movimiento. Remus, avergonzado, bajó mucho más la cabeza, era la conocida técnica del avestruz, pero es que siempre les tenían que llamar la atención en medio de la clase. Y la culpa solía recaer sobre Sirius y James.

—Discrepo, Canuto —intervino James—. Yo también…

—Tú eres "resto" —le cortó Sirius exasperado, ¿cuántas veces tendría que aclarárselo?—. Y hasta que no lo aceptes, seguirás igual.

—¿Cómo que igual? —contraatacó James, ofendido.

—El otro día te escuché jadear en el baño.

Peter dejó escapar una chirriante risa que provocó que la profesora McGonagall restara cinco puntos a la casa de Gryffindor.

—¡No estaba haciendo nada!

—Díselo a tus recientes espinillas —repuso Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se recostaba en su silla, apoyada en dos patas—. Pero el asunto que nos atañe aquí es el ruego de Lunático…

—No te rogué nada y me arrepiento de haber mentado el tema, así que te puedes ahorrar las tácticas —volvió a refunfuñar Lupin sumamente abochornado.

—¡Para nada! Anoche me tiré diez minutos para hacer esta lista —Sirius rebuscó entre su mochila y sacó un trozo de pergamino.

—Te quebraste la cabeza, diez minutos… —musitó James.

—Aquí está todo el saber de la seducción condensado —expresó Sirius tendiendo el trozo de pergamino ante ellos.

Las dos chicas que se sentaban delante se dieron la vuelta para regañarles y pedirles que guardaran silencio. Sirius les guiñó un ojo y les dedicó una de sus sonrisas perfectas.

—Los del fondo, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar durante mi clase —dijo McGonagall señalándolos con las varitas. Lily Evans, cuatro pupitres por delante de ellos, se rodeó y les dedicó una de sus miradas de basilisco—. La clase se ha acabado, pasad a recoged vuestros trabajos, ya están corregidos.

McGonagall apuntó hacia su mesa e inmediatamente aparecieron un montón de carpetas apiladas sobre la fuerte mesa de roble. Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la mesa para recoger sus respectivos trabajos. Cuando Sirius se acercó, McGonagall lo miró con severidad tras la montura de sus gafas pero no dijo nada. Ese día tenía prisa por ir hasta su despacho y comenzar a colocar las fotografías de su álbum veraniego.

—Suspenso —musitó Peter abriendo su carpeta, que contenía varios pergaminos entregados a lo largo del curso.

—¿Y por qué pareces sorprendido? —preguntó Sirius mirándolo con curiosidad.

—No sé, soy el amigo menos atractivo y menos inteligente… Si no me sorprendo o hago algún comentario poco ingenioso, ¿qué aporto a la historia? —explicó Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

—Visto así —comentó Sirius mientras salían de la clase y veía su nota—. Extraordinario. Y vosotros, ¿qué tenéis?

James se echó la carpeta a la mochila sin abrirla y miró hacia los lados, encogiéndose de hombros. Lupin le echó una rápida ojeada a su nota y volvió a guardarse la carpeta, ignorando deliberadamente a Sirius.

—No te importa —expresó finalmente.

—Yo… voy a subir al cuarto —dijo James tímidamente, algo inusual en él, mientras se retorcía las mangas de la túnica.

—¡Es nuestra hora libre! ¡Y voy a mostraros mis tácticas de seducción!

—Lo siento, Canuto… me he olvidado la tarea de pociones —repuso James quien rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—Pero si hoy no tenemos pociones —murmuró Sirius—. Bueno, no importa. Vayamos al patio, os enseñaré ahí todo lo necesario para hacer que las chicas chorreen ante nuestra mera presencia.

—¿Es necesario utilizar el término "chorrear"? —preguntó Remus sintiendo la tan conocida vergüenza ajena.

—No es que sea necesario, es que es… no se me ocurre una palabra —confesó Sirius rascándose la coronilla con la típica elegancia de todo miembro Black (generaciones y generaciones de Black se rascaban la coronilla de la misma forma: el secreto, el dedo meñique)—. Colagusano, ¿se te ocurre alguna?

—Esto… no, desde luego que no.

—¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido preguntarte a ti?

Los tres amigos salieron al patio central del castillo de Hogwarts donde algunos alumnos descansaban, reían e intercambiaban chocolate (del de las ranas, mal pensados) tumbados en el césped. El día era inusualmente soleado y la temperatura invitaba a pasar largas horas de paseos y entretenidas charlas en el exterior de Hogwarts, y como era descortés rechazar una invitación tan expresa, allí que se dirigieron los estudiantes más afortunados que tenían algunas horas libres.

Pasaron al lado de un grupo de chicas que nada más ver al más alto y atractivo y sexi y dios del sexo (y toda una serie de adjetivos trillados) alumno de Hogwarts empezaron a sonreír estúpidamente, dar grititos animados y desmayarse para volverse a poner de pie y volverse a desmayar. Todas menos una pelirroja. A Sirius no le gustó ese detalle.

Los merodeadores se dirigieron debajo de la sombra del árbol más próximo y se sentaron en el césped. Peter no dejaba de observar a Sirius con entusiasmo y sin parpadear, de vez en cuando aplaudía.

—En serio, Colagusano, reconócelo —dijo finalmente Sirius—. ¿Te gusto, verdad? Tío, es que no es normal cómo actúas con James y conmigo…

Peter enrojeció de los pies a la cabeza y si le hubieran quitado el zapato y los calcetines de lana, todos habrían podido comprobar que esta afirmación era completamente cierta.

—Quiero chocolate —rugió Remus olisqueando sin cesar, cerca de ellos había un grupo de chicos intercambiando "chocolate".

—¡Basta! —gritó Sirius e inmediatamente sacó su pergamino de la mochila y lo encantó para que flotara en el aire—. Atento Lunático, porque a partir de hoy serás un hombre. Voy a hacer que consigas una cita y te lo mostraré todo.

—¿Y yo? ¿Voy a conseguir una cita? —intervino Peter recuperando su entusiasmo desmedido de nuevo.

—Con algunas modificaciones, puede… Otro día te enseño a ti, ahora le toca a Lunático.

Remus gruñó y se resignó a su suerte, de todas formas la culpa era suya por haberle pedido consejo. Aunque ahora que recordaba, tampoco es que se lo hubiera pedido…

OoOoO

Remus se acercó a Sirius, quien acababa de conseguir otra cita con la chica más guapa de todo Slytherin. El licántropo no podía entender tanto éxito y sentía curiosidad.

—Canuto, ¿cómo lo haces?

Sirius se dio la vuelta para encararlo y sonrió con altanería, de la forma que solo un Black lo hacía: con la boca y los dientes.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? ¿Quieres que te muestre cómo conseguir una cita?

—No, no —se apresuró a decir Remus—. Solo he dicho…

—¡No te preocupes! Tu gran amigo, el adonis griego, te enseñará todo lo que necesitas.

Remus lo miró boquiabierto, incapaz de poder asimilar tanto egocentrismo y necesidad de llamar la atención. ¿En qué mundo paralelo ÉL le había pedido una clase de tácticas de seducción?

—El adonis griego soy yo —matizó Sirius quien había interpretado mal su gesto de perplejidad.

OoOoO

—Punto número uno —comenzó a leer Sirius mientras apuntaba el trozo de pergamino con la varita para que flotara encima de su cabeza—: ser guapo.

Peter y Remus quedaron en silencio, observándolo, sin rechistar. Colagusano optó por aplaudir mientras que Lupin prefirió la clásica, pero acertada, alzada de ceja.

—¿Y esa es tu lista de consejos para conseguir una cita?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sirius sonriendo, los aplausos de Colagusano le llegaban al alma e le inflamaban el ego—. Aunque esta premisa… es poco útil para vosotros. Pasemos al segundo: tener amigos más feos que tú.

Peter vitoreó con estridencia el consejo número dos. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—He de decirte que estás de suerte, Lunático, gracias a la amistad con Colagusano.

Peter dejó de aplaudir y su semblante se puso más serio. ¿Acababa de llamarle feo? Aunque todos los indicios apuntaban a ello, no quería creerlo…

—El número tres es ser gracioso, ingenioso e interesante. Como verás, todos los requisitos los reúno en mi persona… por eso dije que el resto lo teníais difícil —comentó Sirius con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sin ser consciente de su gran complejo de Narciso—. El número cuatro es tergiversar la verdad.

—¿Mentir? —dijo Lupin llanamente.

—No, tergiversar la verdad. Exagerar, engatusar. Esto es indispensable. Colagusano, ¿estás anotando mis consejos?

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento amigo, pero estos no son aplicables a tu persona. El punto uno y dos fallan si hablamos de ti, otro día te haré otra lista —le explicó Sirius amablemente—. Prosigamos, el punto cinco es vital y en su aplicación eficaz puede residir parte del éxito: tienes que ignorarlas pero saber justo el momento en el que prestarles atención, tienes que ser malote y pasota, eso les gustas. Les gusta pensar que son capaces de ablandar al chico malo. Cuando consigas esto, ellas tendrán las bragas en los tobillos.

—¡Bragas en los tobillos! ¡Bragas en los tobillos! —rió sonoramente Peter llamando la atención del grupo de alumnos que estaban cerca de ellos.

—Y tenía más puntos pero me dio flojera y lo dejé ahí —dijo Sirius enrollando el pergamino y sonriendo satisfecho por su trabajo.

—Vaya sarta de estupideces —bufó Remus encogiéndose de hombros—. No me has dicho nada que no supiera…

—Siempre tan escéptico, querido Lunático.

—Demuéstralo —le retó Lupin clavando en él sus ojos color miel.

Peter se puso de rodillas entre sus dos amigos, pasando su mirada de roedor de uno a otro, excitado por el desafío que suponía una declaración tan abierta como aquella.

—Como quieras —aceptó Sirius poniéndose en pie.

—Espera, espera. Tiene que ser con quien yo elija.

—Adelante.

Remus se irguió y buscó con la mirada la chica que más difícil se lo pusiera a Sirius y no fue complicado dar con ella: su mata de pelo rojo (y no era una Weasley) era como un foco de atención entre todas las demás cabelleras.

—Evans.

El más atractivo de los merodeadores tragó saliva y miró a Remus molesto, ¿por qué tenía que haber escogido a esa chica que nunca le había respondido a uno de sus guiños?

—¿Se te han puesto de corbata, ee? —le picó Remus y por primera vez Peter vitoreó uno de los comentarios del joven licántropo—. Gracias Peter, es todo un precedente.

—¿Evans? —exclamó Sirius—. No, no vale. Está claro que es lesbiana.

—¿Lesbiana? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—¡Nunca me ha prestado atención! ¡Por Merlín, tiene más testosterona que todos los miembros viriles de mi familia! Ya sabéis que los Black somos muy machos.

—Tu hermano parece afeminado —le corrigió Remus que disfrutaba enrabiando a su amigo.

—¡Mi hermano es un macho! —gritó Sirius, aunque no se llevara bien con él, siempre defendería su virilidad. Y meterse con la hombría de su hermano era pegarle una bofetada con un guante de exquisito blanco a la suya, jamás lo permitiría.

—Lo que dije, una sarta de estupideces —repitió Remus provocador.

—Lobo sarnoso, te comerás tus palabras y me deberás pleitesía —dijo Sirius fijando sus grises ojos en la pelirroja—. Observa y aprende.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al grupo de chicas donde se encontraba su objetivo, Sirius pudo escuchar el eco de unos aplausos y vítores provenientes de Peter, quien había asistido, recibiendo matrícula de honor, a un curso sobre lamer culos. Remus, al contrario, observaba a Sirius con la seguridad de que este fracasaría estrepitosamente.

—Hola, muñeca.

Todas las vaginas, perdón, las jóvenes del grupo se rodearon para ver como el hombre más atractivo que ha pisado Hogwarts les sonreía.

—Evans, es tu día de suerte. Tú y yo, cita.

—¿Ha dicho "tú y yo, cita"? —preguntó perplejo Remus observando cómo su amigo se desenvolvía—. ¿Tú y yo cita?

—Sí, yo he escuchado eso —corroboró Peter.

Todas las jóvenes vaginas miraron con envidia a Lily, quien había enrojecido presa de la vergüenza ajena. Y es que la vergüenza ajena, junto a la halitosis de la persona con la que te vas a dar el filetazo, son cosas muy malas. Pero que muy malas.

—Piérdete, Black.

Sirius supo encajar el golpe con maestría. De un rápido saltó se puso a su lado, de cuclillas, y le retiró el cabello para acercarse a su oreja y susurrar:

—No preguntes por qué, pero has sido bendecida. Toma lo que ves, porque no te verás en otra igual.

La joven pelirroja apretó los dientes furiosa y le pegó un codazo en el estómago al atractivo merodeador dejándolo sin respiración.

—Solo me pegas porque me deseas demasiado y eres una reprimida —tosió Black recuperando la capacidad para respirar y soltar tonterías a la vez, de reojo vio que el canalla de Remus no deja de sonreír con suficiencia, como si diera por ganado el reto.

—¿Reprimida? ¿Yo? —chilló Lily escandalizada atrayendo las miradas del resto de los alumnos. Detrás de un banco salió Snape que la había estado espiando, es lo que solía hacer en sus ratos libres.

—Baja la voz, muñeca; no es necesario que grites lo que todos sabemos —le aconsejó Sirius que se veía en uno de los mayores aprietos de su corta vida.

—¡Muñeca tu madre! —le escupió Lily.

—No precisamente —le corrigió Sirius y se acercó a ella para agarrarla de un brazo, pues le empezaba a incomodar el círculo de gente que se apelotonaba a su alrededor. No podía dejar que su faceta de casanova se echara a perder—. Hablemos en otro sitio.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Suéltala! —intervino Snape en un arrebato de valor.

Todos los ojos se centraron en el joven de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento. Este se sintió enrojecer pues nunca se había visto en semejante aprieto, con tantas miradas clavadas en él.

—Quejicus, ve a ducharte y deja de molestar —dijo Sirius elevando ligeramente el mentón.

—¡No me toca aún! —respondió Snape concentrado toda su furia en sus puños, los cuales cerraba de forma inconsciente.

—¡Marrano!

—No soy un marrano. Me ducho cada veinte días —graznó Snape, no permitiría que se metieran con sus hábitos higiénicos. Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y empezaron a cuchichear—. ¡Tanto si me hace falta como si no!

—No necesito tu ayuda, asqueroso pelo grasiento —gritó Lily mirando con repulsión a Snape.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor —fue lo único que consiguió decir Severus pero nadie le escuchó porque su voz apenas fue un susurro.

La joven aún estaba herida porque Severus no había querido ir a recoger margaritas con ella la tarde anterior, y no se lo perdonaría fácilmente. El semblante de Snape se entristeció visiblemente y sus ojos brillaron como dos cucarachas. Sin embargo, horas más tardes ambos muchachos volvían a ser buenos amigos porque Snape siempre perdonaba. Esto no ocurriría dos años después cuando sería Snape quien la insultara con "asquerosa sangresucia". Lily nunca perdonaría. Pero esto es otra historia.

Tras el desprecio de la pelirroja, Snape se marchó a las mazmorras a hacer deberes extra de pociones mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus abatidas mejillas.

—Mi cabello no es graso y huele a menta y rebeldía —prosiguió Sirius mirando a Lily con la típica mirada que usaba para "cazar".

—Lárgate Black.

—Cuanto más niegues lo que sientes por mí, más crecerá tu obsesión, pelirroja.

—¡No me llames pelirroja, estúpido! —gritó Lily casi escupiéndole en la cara.

Remus no podía contener su dicha y dejó escapar un sonoro carraspeo que puso aún más nervioso a Sirius. Este, por otro lado, veía confirmado en la persona de la pelirroja la existencia de lesbianas, no podía encontrar otra explicación. Peter, sin embargo, estaba pensativo pues se le estaba cayendo un mito.

Llegado ese punto donde la joven parecía no dar su brazo a torcer, Sirius recapacitó sobre su situación y tuvo que buscar medidas desesperadas. Se acercó a ella y le susurró de modo que nadie más pudiera escucharlos:

—Soy buen mozo, tengo un título nobiliario y fanegas de tierra.

—Métetelas por el…

Sirius le puso un dedo en el labio para que no dijera esa fea palabra. ¡Por Merlín que él no se metería nada por el orificio de atrás!

—No estás siendo razonable, Evans —siguió susurrando Sirius, nervioso por la terquedad de la muchacha y al ver decenas de ojos, perplejos, que lo observaban sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Su fama se estaba derrumbando y no podía permitir que algo así sucediera—. Creo que no me he explicado bien. ¿Te gusta el oro?

Lily lo miró sorprendida pero enseguida un brillo malévolo atravesó sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus rosados labios.

—Adelante.

—Cinco galeones y finges que me das una cita —dijo Sirius bajando aún más la voz.

—Veinte —terció Lily quien deseaba un nuevo caldero y unos libros sobre el poder del amor a la hora de salvar a un hijo en graves aprietos. Y eran caros.

—Diez.

—Veinte —repitió Lily quien ahora jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones, sabedora de que tenía ganada la batalla.

—Quince y es mi última oferta —gruñó Sirius molesto, ¡era demasiado dinero!

—Veinte.

—Vale —accedió Sirius resignado.

—¿Y para eso tanto regatear? —rió Lily.

—Cumple tu parte del trato —le amenazó Sirius—. Después te doy el dinero.

—No, no me fío de ti —repuso Lily—. Ahora mismo diré que vamos a nuestra cita pero iremos a buscar el dinero.

—Mercenaria —le escupió Sirius—. Vale, acepto. Pero di algo de lo tonificados que están mis músculos y de mis increíbles ojos grises que tienen un cierto brillo metalizado cuando ensombrezco la mirada…

—¡Vale, Sirius, saldré contigo! —chilló Lily en alto para que todos la escucharan. Remus casi se atragantó con una rana de chocolate que acaba de conseguir y Peter finalmente decidió seguir admirando a Sirius—. Pero debes hacer algo más de ejercicio porque andas un poco fofo.

Sirius apretó los puños con furia y enrojeció. ¡Él no estaba fofo! Dios creó a Sirius y después hizo el mundo, por eso la falta de perfección del segundo. No obstante, se contuvo, porque se había salido con la suya (a medias, pero eso no debería saberlo nadie) y conservaba su gran fama de galán de Hogwarts.

—Vamos, Siriusín —le apremió Lily dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del castillo.

Sirius, antes de marcharse, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Remus y hacer un gesto de victoria con las manos. Nadie más se atrevería a desconfiar de su lista de tácticas de seducción una vez sentado ese precedente.

—Que ahora que lo pienso, ya que te voy a dar veinte galeones…

—No —le cortó Lily mientras subían la gran escalinata.

—¡Son veinte galeones! —protestó Sirius.

—Dijiste que eras un buen mozo con fanegas y esas cosas.

—Soy un buen mozo, pero a mi familia no le caigo bien y ahora mismo… ¡es casi todo lo que tengo!

—Haberlo pensado mejor —dijo Lily encaminándose hacia el pasillo donde estaba el retrato de la Señora Gorda—. Tienes el dinero ahí, ¿no?

—Sí, lo tengo en mi baúl. _Huevo de dragón_ —dijo Sirius al llegar al retrato.

Ambos jóvenes entraron en la sala común que se encontraba casi desierta. Sirius se dirigió hacia las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos.

—Un momento —dijo girándose y viendo que Lily lo seguía casi a ras de los talones—. ¿Pretendes subir?

—Sí, no me fío de ti.

—¿Seguro que no vas detrás solo para tener una excusa para observar mi tremendo trasero? —inquirió Sirius quien de verdad creía en sus hipótesis.

—¡Sube! —le ordenó Lily sacando su varita y apuntándolo, deseaba tener ya esos libros que tanto anhelaba.

—Frígida —gruñó Sirius pero pese a ser Gryffindor lo dijo de forma inaudible, pues temía que la pelirroja de verdad usara el palito que canaliza la magia, también conocido como varita.

Cuando llegaron al rellano frente a la puerta con el cartel: alumnos de tercer curso, Sirius se detuvo.

—No es necesario que entres.

—Voy a entrar —terció Lily cabezona como solo ella era.

Sirius volvió a gruñir y resignado a su suerte giró el picaporte y entró en la desordenada habitación. Pergaminos, calcetines, envoltorios de grageas, un bate de golpeador, calzoncillos… todo tirado por el suelo, encima de los baúles; vamos, una cochinera es lo que era aquello. Lily arrugó la nariz con desagrado en un gesto que la asemejaba a su hermana y siguió a Sirius hasta su baúl.

—¿Y esos calzoncillos con cervatillos? —preguntó Lily fijando su atención en dicha prenda que se encontraba tirada cerca de la puerta que llevaba al cuarto de baño.

—Son de James. Los míos son de perros, por si te interesan, aquellos de allí —dijo Sirius señalándole el ejemplar—. Puedes olerlos.

—¡No pienso olerlos! —exclamó Lily indignada.

—Pues son de esta mañana, están frescos

Lily le contestó con un golpe en la cabeza tras lo cual el más atractivo de los merodeadores se dispuso a buscar entre su baúl el monedero.

—Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad —dijo el muchacho solemnemente entregándole los veinte galeones acordados.

De repente escucharon como salía agua de un grifo y antes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció un James Potter completamente desnudo y ligeramente sudoroso. Los ojos de Sirius y Lily se abrieron desorbitadamente y sin quererlo ni desearlo (Lily sí quería pero nunca lo reconocería) se fijaron en el pene semierecto del joven Potter.

James palideció al ver a la joven Gryffindor allí. Miró a ambos lados y rápidamente divisó la carpeta con los trabajos que le había entregado la profesora McGonagall ese mismo día. Con el primer trozo de pergamino que encontró se tapó sus partes nobles.

—¿Por qué está ella aquí? —chilló finalmente James sintiéndose algo más protegido.

—¿Es… es esa la profesora McGonagall? —titubeó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos para observar con mayor nitidez la fotografía con la que James se estaba cubriendo.

—Y está en la playa, ¡por Morgana! Lleva un biquini…

—Gracias a Merlín que lleva biquini —respiró Sirius sentándose en su cama, la fotografía de su profesora en paños menores le había dejado mudo.

—¿Qué mierda decís? —bramó James visiblemente avergonzado.

Lily miró por última vez la estampa que ofrecía Potter y se dio la vuelta apresuradamente abandonando el dormitorio. James se sintió más aliviado aunque el corazón le seguía latiendo aceleradamente. Se paró un momento para observar la fotografía y enseguida la tiró con asco.

—¡Joder, es McGonagalla en biquini!

—Ya te lo hemos dicho —le dijo Sirius—. ¿Por qué tienes esa fotografía?

—¡Estaba ahí! ¡En mi carpeta de mis trabajos! —gritó James señalando la carpeta para dar credibilidad a sus palabras.

—¿No te estabas tocando con la fotografía?

—¡Que te den! —le escupió James mientras se ponía sus calzoncillos de cervatillos—. Se le ha debido colar entre los trabajos. Y tú, ¿por qué has traído aquí a Evans?

Sirius tomó aire y le narró a su fiel amigo todo lo sucedido, haciéndole jurar que nunca revelaría que había tenido que pagar a Evans para ganarse su fingido afecto. James estuvo muy atento a sus palabras, no daba crédito a que hubiera una fémina en todo Hogwarts que no se dejara engatusar por su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió Sirius al ver que James tenía la mirada petrificada en un punto, como si estuviera paralizado y meditando en un tema de trascendencia universal—. ¡Hey! Te estoy hablando capullo…

—Sirius, creo que me acabo de enamorar de Lily Evans.

—Pues ya ha visto tu arsenal, así que no tienes misterio…

—La amo —expresó James a quien los ojos le relucían de puro entusiasmo.

Lo que viene a continuación son muchos años a la caza de la pelirroja. Muchas humillaciones y rechazos, pero ahí se mantuvo James, impasible el ademán, hasta que el garbanzo fue a la cuchara. Pero esto, queridos lectores, es otra historia cuyo principio comienza aquí.

* * *

¿Has llegado hasta aquí? ¡Enhorabuena! Cuando me apunté al reto me dieron el siguiente tema sobre el que tenía que tratar el fic:

"_En tu reto quiero ver como Sirius Black intenta enseñarle a Lupin las tácticas para conseguir una cita. Lamentablemente lo prueba con Lily Evans, antes de hacerse amigos y conocerse, y el resultado no es el esperado. También tiene que aparecer James desnudo tapándose su miembro viril con una foto de McGonagall en la playa."_

_**Nota**: _Es una parodia, las personalidades, como en toda parodia, están deformadas o exageradas. Odio terriblemente el bashing a Peter cuando leo fics sobre los merodeadores; al igual que odio que deformen las personalidades (ni Sirius es un mujeriego me importa una mierda una mujer porque para mí es un objetos sexual ni Snape tiene un cuerpo de infarto bajo la túnica...). Solo quiero que quede claro el género que he querido plasmar.

Bueno, creo que he incluido todas las premisas. ¿Sabéis que adoro los reviews? Pues si no lo sabéis, informados quedáis.

11


End file.
